The Model and Photographer
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: Arthur is an English photographer for a magazine given an assingment to takes photos of a fashion model, Francis. Soon though it goes from a job to a blooming romance between them. But will thislove get in the way of their jobs? Human AU M for later *art by Finalfantasyokami* ON HIATUS AND REVISION MODE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Non**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**This is human AU!**

**...you would not beleive the reserch on France and Paris Im doing for this fic :O**

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur fidgeted with his camera and frowned biting his lip. His boss had sent him to Paris to take photos of many differant things. He had never been to France before and he found the city very beautiful yet simple too. He had taken photos the Eiffel Tower and other amazing landmarks that he could never remember the names of. He was sitting at a local cafe that was only a short walk from his hotel when he got a email from his boss.

Arthur frowned. His boss wanted pictures of that? Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. He really didnt want to but okay...he payed the check and packed his laptop in his satchel before walking back to his hotel.

Arthur worked for a varity magazine in England. The topics ranged from travel to health to (Arthur shivered) fashion. Thats what his boss wanted him to do next...take pictures of the latest fashion from Paris runways...and the models. Arthur prefered to take photos of non living things...at least intellegent things, he never was good at interacting with people.

Arthur decided after dinner he would go to a small fashion show that night. Arthur ordered room service in his lavish hotel, he could afford anything really on his salary, he ordered a simple salad and glass of water. Arthur had only been in France for a few days, and he really didnt step out of his comfort zone of trying new food, so this was his usual meal.

After dinner he cleaned up and grabbed his best camera before heading out to the nearby small fashion show that was being held. Arthur knew sadly that Paris was most likely the fashion capital of the world, so finding a fashion show on short notice wasnt that hard. He had to pay a little more but he was able to get a seat a little way from the runway, so he could focus his camera better on the models. The director also was able to get Arthur his best model to shot for the next week.

Arthur had a hard time finding a cabine (cab) and ended up late much to his disapointment. The director wouldnt let him near the runway until after the show and Arthur waited in a room in the back for the fashion model he was supposed to photograph that week. He wondered what she looked like...if she was pretty...Arthur nearly pinched himself, of course she had to be to be a model.

When the show was over he heard shoes coming near the door and it opened to reveal the director of the show and a young man Arthur had never seen before. Arthurs jaw nearly hit the floor. The young man was handsome...no gorgeouse! He looked like he was in his early twenties, he had shoulder length blond hair, startling blue eyes and a slightly stubbled chin. He smiled and Arthur stared at the mans perfectly white and amazing smile.

"Bonjour, Etes-vous le photographe que je suis censé répondre?" The man asked and Arthur gave him a confused look. "Excuse me?" Arthur said. "Oh! Un Anglais?" The frenchman smiled even more. "I am Francis Bonnefoy...Your are my photographer oui?" Francis asked and Arthur blinked. This man was the model...Arthur felt like hitting himself, of course the director never said it was specificly a woman...

"Yes..." Arthur said and the director left them alone to see to his other models.

_**Francis POV**_

When he woke up that day he knew something good was going to happen. The sun was shining, he didnt feel tired, he had a great breakfest consisting of Pain au chocolat and coffee. He seemed to have his mood lifted the whole day and he couldnt keep the smile of his face.

Francis, unknown to himself until the director told him, was going to be the focus of a photographer from England for a foriegn magazine. When told Francis could hardly contain his excitement but did do a great job on the runway no matter what. He had natural charisma that no one could denie and was often the center of attention of affection from both women and men.

When Francis first got a glimpse of the photographer he felt his heart do summersaults. The Anglais was amazing. He had spiky almost untamed gold hair and a pair of very large dark eyebrows. But Francis was most taken by the mans emerald green eyes. Francis smiled at the mans stare and was happy to have this amazing man photograph him. The man introduced himself as Arthur.

"Well we will begin tomarrow morning..." Arthur said. Francis nodded. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Francis asked mentally crossing his fingers. Arthur frowned then smiled a little. "I would love to." Francis wrote down his phone number for Arthur who blushed, and in return gave Francis his mobile number.

"See you tomarrow Mr. Bonnefoy." Arthur said before running out blushing like mad. Francis smiled more. "Bonne nuit beau." Francis whispered his heart already missing the green eyed english man.

**So how did I do? See you next chapter! Please comment! The next chapters will be pretty tame.**

Bonjour, Etes-vous le photographe que je suis censé répondre - Hello, Are you the photographer that I am supposed to meet

Un Anglais? - An Englishman?

Oui - Yes

Pain au chocolat - Chocolate Bread

Bonne nuit beau - Good Night Handsome


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: NA**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Arthur POV**_

Arthur could say he liked his job. He enjoyed photography, enjoyed seeing the world rather than staying in a stuffy old office building writing the articles that would go with his amazing pictures. Arthur remembered the first time he had picked up a camera, there was a natural connection with it...something about taking photos that would last forever...even if his life didnt.

Arthur didnt like taking photos of people though...he hated it. He hated talking with people, he would prefer to be around animals or nature rather than a large city, but a job was a job and there would be plenty of time to curl up with C.S. Lewis or a Sherlock Holmes book.

Arthur did not really expect to be the photographer of a model for a week, especially a very handsome one. He sighed and put down _The Hounds of Baskersville _and looked at his ringing phone. It was too early for this, he thought.

"Hello?" He asked with a slightly bored tone in his voice. He heard a small laugh on the other side.

"Oh Bonjour! I was just calling about our breakfast date." Francis told him and Arthur groaned. _How could I have forgotten! _He nearly hit his forehead with his hand. "Well, would you like to meet me at the small cafe just down the street from the Paris Beau hotel in an hour?"

Arthur frowned. That was the hotel he was staying at. "Sure...I will meet you in an hour. Goodbye." Arthur hung up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible, his hair was more messier than usual, if that was possible, and he looked tired. He sighed and got up to take a quick shower.

_**Francis POV**_

Francis sat back in his chair and lit a cigarette. He took a deep breath and then let out the smoke as it curled from his mouth into the cold air of his apartment. He had opened the window the night before and he didnt remember the weatherman saying that it would storm...too bad his floor by the window was soaking wet.

Francis slipped on some clothes and put out his smoke before grabbing his coat and heading to the cafe. He didnt need to fix himself up, he knew he looked fine from the stares that severel men and women were looking at him.

Francis had always been the center of attraction for everyone...even his family. Francis closed his eyes and shivered thinking about his family. Especially his father...Francis sat down at a table and ordered some coffee and chocolate bread.

He noticed the Englishman coming towards him and his smile returned to his face. "Bonjour!" Francis smiled and waved at the startled Englishman as he came towards him and sat at the table swinging his camera case on the chair. "I ordered coffee and chocolate bread."

Arthur nodded. "Uhm...I would prefer tea..." He told the waiter who just nodded and went to get it instead of another coffee.

"Oh yes, you English and your tea fetishes." Francis laughed.

Arthur smirked. "Thats an interesting way to put it. Im not sure you understand the correct usage of English." Arthur nodded at the waiter who brought back his tea and gawked at the Frenchman. Francis simply flipped his hair out from his face and leaned forward smirking at Arthur.

"Now then after breakfast, I could take you on a special tour of Paris." Francis winked and Arthur blushed. "We could walk around, I would like some photos of me in this one park I know...we would have to stop by my apartment so I could change though." Francis explained and Arthur nodded too interested in the man before him.

Francis sighed. This Englishman was turning out to be just like everyone else. Sometimes Francis wished he been born ugly, he hated the looks of people staring at him up and down. He felt horrible, used...although he did have a reputation of sleeping around.

Arthur nodded and was able to peel his gaze from the mans handsome face, much to Francis relief. "Well we should get going." He said finishing his meal a few minutes later. Francis nodded and paid the waiter who watched sadly as the two men left.

"You didnt have to pay." Arthur protested, but Francis ignored this. "Hey!" Arthur grabbed Francis's arm and the man gulped and pulled away. "Hey...sorry..." Arthur said quickly.

Francis nodded. "Non...its okay." He smiled and led Arthur to his apartment. He was going to enjoy this.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what you like, what you hate! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Francis is about 23 and Arthur is 21, then later Francis is 28 and Arthur 26**

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur looked around in shock at the Frenchmans apartment. It was large and light, with paintings hanging in the white living room. He side stepped a small puddle of water by a window and frowned.

"Oh...oui, the storm last night, I left the window open!" Francis sighed coming out of his bathroom, dressed. Arthur forgot about what they were talking about as he looked him over. The Frenchman was dressed in simple black dress slacks, with a tucked in long sleeved white button down shirt, a few buttons open on the top so Arthur could see the Frenchmans perfectly tanned chest and he wore Parisian style mens dress shoes, and a gold watch on one arm.

"Well are we going?" Francis asked frowning. He hated this now...why did he think this brit would be any different...he would just get this photo shoot done and then leave the Brit in the dust...he was like everyone else...even if he was pretty cute.

They soon left, not talking until they reached the park, and Arthur took out his camera before they began there three hour long shoot.

_**Francis POV**_

Francis slammed the door shut and cried. He hated it...the brit had bought him flowers, and even paid for lunch and dinner for him...the man even gave him his phone number, which Francis immediatly discarded. The 23 year old went to his bathroom and looked into the mirror at his face. What if...

His hand edged for the razor and he bit his lip. He then took it and began to slice at his face, the tears and blood falling to the white sink below. He didnt stop until one eye he couldnt see out of and the other was covered in blood.

He slipped to the floor and cried. He was done with it, how many people would of loved to be born like him...beautiful...succesful...they could of had it! It only brought him troubles...

_"But...Pere! I dont think this is right!" Francis cried as he was laid over the bed, his father slipping in a finger into his sons tight virgin hole. Francis shook, he knew this was wrong...but he didnt want Mere or __sœur to be hurt again._

_"Prenez comme un homme!" His father hissed into his ear before entering him, thats all Francis remembered before screaming and passing out._

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur didnt know what compelled him to go to the Frenchmans apartment. But when he did he wished he hadnt, and had just left Paris. The Frenchman was on the floor of his bathroom, sobbing and saying something like _Arret Pere_, which Arthur understood as Stop Father. Arthur kneeled beside him and frowned, then screamed as he turned Francis over.

Francis had severel deep cuts to his face, all of which were still bleeding. Arthur called an ambulence and placed a white shirt over his face to stop the bleeding. Had...he caused this? He hadnt done anything except give the stupid frenchman attention! That was it, Francis hated him enough to do this to show him!

Arthur stood up in anger. "Fine, the EMT's are here...they will help you...dont expect to ever see me again bastard." He left leaving before he could hear Francis whisper.

"Please...stay..." He sobbed as the EMT's took him to the hospital. _I knew you would do this...without my bueaty...you wouldnt stick around...Im glad...at least now I wont have people all over me...but I did wish you loved me for who I was..._ He thought before drifting off.

_**Five Years Later...**_

_**Francis POV**_

"Hey! Hurry up! The bars going to open soon!" His friend, Gilbert said. Francis nodded and quickly started to clean the area. Gil frowned, he knew why Francis quickly wiped the bars down. One was he wanted to get out so people didnt look him over and ask what happened to him and the second was a book...a book by some English Athour named Arthur Kirkland...

Gil knew about Francis past with the Englishman and he vowed if he ever met that Arsch, he would tear his head off. Gil and Francis had met four years ago, both being outcasts in Paris, Gil for being albino and Francis for once being a rising star in the modeling world, now scarred and blind in one eye from the damage he had caused himself.

Francis soon finished as the first patrons came in and he went into the back and picked up his book. He looked at the face of the man he had fallen for in such a short time five years ago...the man that had driven him over the edge...Francis had gotten counciling, not only for how he felt about himself, but also the unresolved childhood abuse he had sustained.

_**Fallen Dreams...**_that was the name of the book, it was about a young man who was always given everything until it was taken away, and he rebuilt his life from scratch...it almost felt like Arthur was encouriging Francis to try again at life...but that was just Francis thinking...Arthur hated him. Besides it was hard to start a new life when you were a mentaly and pyshically scarred un-educated 28 year old...

Francis was saving up to go to the local art school...he had always been interested in cooking, painting and designing...but he never got around to it before...now he could hardly pay for his own apartment that he shared with Gil and there other friend Antonio.

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur nearly begged his editor to just let him sleep in when they arrived in Paris...he hated the city, it reminded him of...well that frenchman...Arthur over time had taken that hate and thrown it to pity...he pitied that man, to have to resort to that to prove he hated someone...

Arthur was currently in a bar drinking a gin, trying to forget all about everything, when a commotion was heard from the back room. The Albino stormed out and was followed by a blond man, whos hair was cut oddly as if he had just whacked off his long hair.

Arthurs heart stopped as he looked the french speaking man over. He had scars on his face, his one eye was a cloudy blue, the other one looked dead, and the telltale stubble was still no his chin. Arthur looked at the sad excuse of Francis and felt himself break...was that what he was now? Some man that worked at a bar...he didnt even look like he had anything decent, his clothes had stains on them.

"For the last time! I do not need help paying for school!" Francis said trying to give back the money that Gil had given him. "I dont care if it your birthday present from your frere, its yours to spend!" And with that he turned away, and his eye met Athurs.

Arthur froze and looked him over. Francis doing the same. "Fran-" Arthur started before he was slapped by the frenchman.

"Non, I will not listen to that horrible british voice of yours. I hope you rot in hell! You sure made my life that!" Francis cried before running off and throwing his bar apron onto a table and left.

Arthur stared straight ahead. He really did hate him..."So about your character meeting his long lost love, I think people will love this book...hey whats wrong?" His editor came back and frowned. Arthur looked at him and shook his head.

"Theres no such things as love." He said before ordering another gin and downing it, in front of his shocked editor. "Last chapter...he finds that out...and decideds life isnt worth living." He said sadly before getting up and leaving.

**A/N: Long chapter is long! Im sorry for the sad plot twist! Ill update sooner now**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So tell me how you like it so far? Is it angsty enough? There will be more angst...I know theres alot of followers...I believe that...I will right a new chapter after this if I get...five reviews just for this chapter! *shot* sorry Im desperate!**

**Francis POV**

Francis slammed the door to his small house, it was the only thing he could afford with his tight budget. He collapsed onto the couch, ignoring the calls from Gil, who was worried no doubt. He just wished life wasnt such a bitch...maybe then he could of avoided seeing that man...Francis rolled over on his couch and looked out the window, at the slums he lived in.

How far had he fallen? Francis sighed and closed his eyes. Too far...sometimes he wished he had never agreed with his boss all thoose years ago...maybe then he would of had a better life...Francis scoffed, who was he kidding, he was glad he had met that man...at least he fell in love before his life crashed down around him.

Francis sighed and decided to make something to eat. As he ate he sat at his table, looking at the empty seat before him. What he would do to have Arthur sitting there across from him...talking...laughing...

Francis let his fork clatter to his plate as he let the tears fall. He was stupid...he had ruiened any chance. He should of just let Arthur use him as eye candy, then Francis could pretend and be happy.

Francis screamed in frustration and shoved his plate to the floor before storming off to his room to sulk. Once there he stripped and sat on his bed looking himself over in the mirror. His body was flawless...just as it had been when he was modeling, lean muscles, strong legs, a perfect amount of hair...it was his face that was wrong.

He layed back into his bed and stared at the ceiling, before placing a hand over his heart. "Arthur..." He whispered before grabbing the book he hadnt finished. He was determend to finish it...just for the sake of pretending the story was for him.

**Next Day...**

Francis stumbled into the bar and sighed, getting ready for the day. Gil frowned and stopped him. "Have you been eating?" He asked, knowing how is friend was if he was depressed. Francis nodded, of course lieing...he hadnt eaten since he started that book...

Gil only sighed and Francis went to work.

**Arthurs POV**

_Arnold met Franks lips eagerly, the unresolved tension between the two..._

Arthur grabbed at his hair, how was he supposed to right a romantic scene with this? He knew that his characters were supposed to represent him and Francis...but he didnt even think he could right down on paper for everyone to read, his darkest fantasys.

Arthur pushed from the laptop and grabbed some coffee, going over to the window and looked out at the Paris scenery. It was a beautiful city...he wouldnt mind living here..if only he could spend it with Francis.

Arthur snorted and shook his head, Francis hated him...maybe he could get away with writing this...he sat at his desk and thought back at all the dreams he had been having...after thinking for a while, he started writing, not even a slight blush on his face, as Arnold got dominated by Frank.

**Francis POV**

Francis hadnt seen Arthur for weeks, he was glad and a little dissapointed. He thought that maybe it was for the best. To say he was surpised when a discruntled looking man came in and demanded that the bartender read something, would be an understatement.

"Vell...mein employee is better at reading than me..." Gil waved Francis over, the Frenchman confused. The man sighed and took off his hat, and Francis recognized him as Arthurs editor from before.

"Stupid bastard...read this!" The man shoved it in Francis' face. "I dont think that this will go over very well! Its...Its..." The mans face was red from anger, but Francis was red from embereesment.

_Arnold scratched at Franks back, as both men grunted and moaned, both covered in sweat. Frank rested his hands on the headboard as he tried to get deeper in his partner -_

Francis threw the paper back down his eyes wide. That...wasnt what he was expecting. Oh he knew the characters very well, the foul mouthed brit, Arnold...the man with a scarred past, Frank...Francis had always thought them to be just like Arthur and Francis...but in the begginging it was a love-hate relationship..not anymore.

"You think thats bad, sure its got his normal simple romance, mystery...but fuck...its like something snapped in him, there are severel other scenes like that just not in the bed...shower, desk...one in a bar." The editor shook his head. "I just needed a second opinion, I remembered you saying you were looking for a good mens love story..." He said to Gil who nodded.

Francis excused himself and ran off. The bar? Francis needed to get himself away before he starting imagining a naked Arthur on the bar. Too late...Francis slammed the bathroom door closed and groaned, feeling himself getting hard. _Its sick! Im sick! _He shouted in his head as he tried to calm down. He quickly stumbled to the toliet to take care of his problem.

**Arthurs POV**

"You did what?! Who read it?!" Arhtur screamed at his editor. The man only shrugged. "Whats the shrug for git?!"

"It was just an employee, I meant for the gay bartender to read but some employee named Francis read it...Its not a big deal!" He said and he stepped back seeing the look of murder on Arthurs face.

"Only Francis?! Only him! He was the one person I did not want reading this! Now he knows!" Arthur screamed and threw the manucript on the hotel bed trying to hold himself together.

"Know what?" The editor asked softly, as he went to the door just in case.

Arthur laughed. "How I feel about him...that I actually think of him sexually..." Arthur sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands."Now...my lifes royally screwed." He whispered, as the editor left.

Arthur looked at the manuscript before throwing it on the floor, and stretching out on the bed. How he wished he had another warm body curled up next to him...Francis...Arthur scoffed. That Frenchman didnt know how much Arthur loved him...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please dont kill me for everything I put the characters throough...**  
**I do not own anythying except the plot! Sorry that the characters seem a little OOC, Im kinda distracted...**

**Francis POV**

Francis had forgotten his phone at the bar and decided to head back, he couldnt get the thoughts out of his head. Why would Arthur write something like that about him? He opened the door and wished he hadnt, Arthur was at the door mumbling to himself with a nearly empty bottle of rum next to him.

Francis quickly walked out when he saw Arthur turn to him. "Francis...wait!" Arthur hollered slurring his speech and stumbling. "I need to talk to you..." He whined but Francis keppt walking to escape the drunken fool.

He didnt realise he was had walken into a dark alley and he froze listening for the drunken stumbles of Arthur but didnt hear anything except someone walking smoothly. "Hey..." A gruff voice said and Francis nearly jumped.

"Hey...how much?" The man asked, and Francis froze. Was this man looking for a hooker? "I asked you a question! I s this enough?" Francis gulped, looking at the wad of cash and thanked God that the alley way was dark.

"Yeah...what do you want?" Francis asked and he could hear the man unzip his pants, Francis closed his eyes knowing what was coming, having had to do this for his father when he was younger.

Francis let himself be guided to the mans crotch and began to give him a blow job, trying not to throw up. It didnt matter anymore, he had fallen down far enough...might as well hit rock bottom.

**Arthurs POV**

"Shit..." Arthur swore stumbling through the streets trying to figure out where Francis had gone. It was dangerouse for anyone to be out here...he stumbled past a dark alley hearing someone moaning and he shook in anger. Why should someone else have someone?

Arthur ran off into the opposite direction so not to listen to it. Once in his hotel room he collapsed onto the bed and stared out the window. He wasnt as drunk as he would of liked to be...

Often times he would get more drunk when he was drinking with his friend, Alfred. But even then he had someoen to tell him not to have the next drink and to help him stumble home.

Arthur curled up around his pillow and turned over in his hotel bed. He wondered what he could do to make Francis talk to him...not in anger at least...Arthur wished that he had never met Francis...his eyes suddenly opened as he thought. He could just forget all about him...

He fished out his mobile before punching in Alfreds number. "Hello?" Alfred awnsered, his voice tired, Arthur forgot about the time zone with Alfred living in America.

"Hey...how soon can you get to England?" Arthur asked, already searching for his tickets home. He would just leave this place, it was a bad idea to come back anyways...Besides...he had someoen who wanted him, Arthur had been ignoring the American for too long.

**Francis POV**

Francis stumbled from the alley wiping his tears and fixing his clothes. He collapsed onto the ground and immediatly threw up, disqusted with what he had done. He was 200 Euros richer, but his pride was at its lowest. He made his way home and collapsed onto his bed sobbing. Was this what he wanted? _Its not like I have anything else going for myself..._ Francis thought.

He got up to fix himself something to eat, and as he ate he thought of what he could do. He really had two choices, be a whore and be able to pay for a better life, or let what happened be a one time thing and still live in a rundown apartment...he would need to buy heavy conceler, he decided, might as well make some money.

Francis prayed that Arthur never learned of what he was doing...at least he could pretend...

**Arthurs POV **

**Later that week...**

Arthur dropped the suitcase in his flat in London before being tackled by three things. His cat, Scones, wanting food; Alfred, happy to see Arthur; and Hero, Alfreds cat, who just did whatever his owner did. "Woah! Calm down you gits!" Arthur laughed, although his heart wasnt into it, it was still in Paris hoping that Francis would come to his senses and call him.

Alfred grinned. "We are so going out to the bar tonight dude!" He laughed and hung his arm around Arthurs shoulders. "Going to get fucking wasted! I mean, you need it, with whats that idiots name? Francis?"

Arhtur nodded. "Let me get ready..." He said dragging his suitcase to his bedroom.

"Can I help you get dressed?" Alfred called after him, and grinned when Arthur flipped him off. "Aw too bad." He smiled and flopped down onto the couch waiting for Arthur to get ready.

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter! But next will be longer! See you next time!**

**Replies:**

**Greenmedow: Thank you so much ^^ I sm trying to write more and more so...unfourtenetly college starts in a month...**

**Kallen11: Uh...I dont think that counts if you just spam I love it...XD thank you! And I love you my readers!**

**Britannia Chesire Cat: Yes...actually I did ^^ No just kidding, well you dont have to wait anymore! well you have to for the next chapter...**

**Please review! Same as before five reviews loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Geez...I swore I just updated this...time flys wshen getting ready for your first year of college...taking German ^^ Cant wait...*cough* enough about me then...**

**Did you see the new cover art? It was drawn bu Final Fantasy Okami on Deviant art! Yay! He had won the contest that if any of you remember was a while ago...August I think...**

**_Arthurs POV_**

Arthur had succesfully gotten rid of Alfred, the American Git staying for a whole week trying to cheer Arthur up, which involved trying to fuck the image of Francis out of Arthurs head...until he realised that wasnt working when Arthur screamed Francis name. Alfred had left a little sad but waved at him, Arthur knew he had a boyfriend...some guy named Ivan...

He sighed and turned on Doctor Who, watching for a bit before turning it off, making Scones (who was wathcing it too, strange cat) look at him as if to say, "Oi! I was watching that, what the hells wrong with you? You never give up Doctor Who? Are you bloody mental?" Or so thats what he said in Arthurs head.

Arthur shook his head and headed to the bedroom sitting down on his bed and looking out the window to the sky, wondering if Francis could see the same stars...he laughed. How cheesy was that? He flopped back onto the bed and stared up at he ceiling, letting the held in tears fall. Why had he left? Why didnt he keep searching?

Arthur sobbed and turned over cuddling a pillow, wanting it to be the man he loved. He wished that he could be held by him if he had a bad day...Closing his eyes he wondered what would of happened, for the hundreth time, if he had never gone to France the first time, never met Francis? No...maybe it went further back? Maybe he should of listened to his father, as the man screamed at his son who said he was gay...maybe Arthur should of stayed and listened, should of made himself convince it was only a phase, find a nice girl...

Arthur cried out more, he was stupid! He wished he never had been born...Arthur opened his eyes sobbing. Was that what Francis had thought before he had slashed at himself? Was it possible, Francis was angry with himself...not Arthur? That was the first time Arthur had thought that...he always thought he could win Francis back..make him not hate him.

Arthur quickly grabbed his phone, calling his editor who awnsered. "C-Can I go back to France?" He asked and his editor sighed. "Please...theres something I need to do...some loose ends to clean up." He whispered. His editor agreed and let Arthur go. After all quite a few fans were angry with the new book...Arnold killing himself after finding Frank cheating on him...

His Editor sighed, what the hell was wrong with Arthur...he hoped the Brit would get his act together this time and not fall apart even more...now that he thought about it, everytime Arthur visited Paris, the man seemed to fall apart more. He sighed, he hoped Arthur would be okay this time.

_**Francis POV**_

Francis sat in his new apartment sipping on some tea. He smiled, knowing his new taste for it was his want for Arthur...but he was doing so much better. Francis looked in the mirror, his scars hidden by thick make-up, the kind that didnt run with sweat, which was great with his new 'job'. The men at the brothel loved him, he had an expert mouth and a tight ass from what he had heard...it made Francis sick but he had never been paid so well...the clients were fukcing rich.

Thats why instead of a two room apartment in the worst part of Paris, he had a small three room apartment, just down the street from the old bar he now worked part time at, in a nice older building. It wasnt like what he had as a model, but this fit him perfectly. He even was able to afford classes in cooking and art, things he had always wanted.

He never told anyone, but he knew Gilbert was sucpisouse of Francis' new lifestyle. Francis smiled and looked through his mail, a few bills that was it. He sighed and threw them back onto the table before looking at the book on the table. He picked his cup of tea up and sipped it slowly. He knew he needed to finish it, but he was worried about how it would end...

Francis finally gave in and continued reading it. He often had to stop reading to calm down, every once and a while when there was a steamy love making scene...Francis hated thoose...they made him hate himself...and hate Arthur. He was only a few pages from the end, with Arnold heading to Franks.

After a few minutes more of reading, Francis threw the book down his eyes wide. Arnold...had found Franck cheating on him and...shot himself, killing himself and ending the series. Francis breathed heavily. Was that how Arthur felt? Suicidal? Francis shook and only then noticed the tea had spilled. He didnt care as he covered his face and looked away.

Francis got up and threw the book in the garbage, cleaned up the tea, before grabbing his coat and heading out. He walked towards the nearby park. There he sat on a bench and stared into the distance. He could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance, he had loved going there on his days off as a model...not so much when working at the bar, people liked to stare at his scarred face. Francis touched his face and grimaced, being able to feel the scars ever so slightly through the make-up. He made sure not to smudge it and dropped his hand. He could never cover up his eye...it was there to remind him...besides, his clients were too drunk enough to notice the slight clouding of his eye that gave away he was blind in it.

Francis felt someone staring at him but didnt look to find where the person was...he didnt care, he was used to being stared at, from being beautiful as a model, to a freak his scars...even now people stared at him, he couldnt figure it out...was it because his make-up made him beautiful again or because they could see his eye...Franis hoped it was the latter...he was done being beautiful.

Francis got up and sighed feeling rain begin to come down. He needed to head home...he had a long day of work that night. As he walked away he didnt noticed the acid green eyes watching his every move...and following him home, then to work that night.

**A/n: Hmm...who has Acid green eyes? XD okay review Plaire?**

**(plaire = please)**

**See you next time!**

**If you want more ArthurxFrancis, check out my a few of my other storys, and Ill be adding more soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I have no excuse for its lateness...im sorry.**

**_Arthurs POV_**

Arthur glared up at the large, expensive hotel. He had seen Francis, dressed up and wearing make up enter the building. He had been following him for the last few hours, wondering how the Frenchman was doing now. Arthur was crossing his fingers, hoping that the Frenchman wasnt in the building for what Arthur thought he was there for. Arthur took a deep breath and stepped into the hotel lobby.

He saw Francis chatting with an older, larger man. Francis was laughing and flirting, the man too drunk to tell Francis was faking it and most likely hating every moment of it. Francis hissed when the man wrapped a porky hand around his arm and brought him close. Arthur could see the disqust on Francis' face.

Arthur wanted to step in and stop the two from going upstairs but he knew it wasnt his buissines to poke his nose into things he couldnt understand. Of course he didnt understand why Francis would resort to selling his body to others...Arthur made his way to the bar and sat down at it and ordered rum and whiskey mixed together. After a while, being the poor drunk he is, Arthur was kicked out of the bar. He stumbled around outside a bit before collapsing on the ground, like he had done so many times before.

Ever so slowly his senses came back to him, and he noticed a small furry animal was staring at him. He couldnt tell what color it was as it was covered in mud, but he could tell it was either a cat or a very small fluffy dog. Arthur rolled over and struggled to get to his knees with out puking, before getting up and pikcing up the animal. "What are you doing out here?" Arthur asked slurring his words a bit as he walked back to his apartment he was renting for a few weeks.

The cat, Arthur found out that it was by its puring, simply rubbed his dirty head into his chest, rubbing off a bit of the mud to show a little bit of white. Once inside his apartment, Arthur took the cat to the sink and was surprised when the cat simply hopped into the stream of water and let Arthur wash it. Arthur smiled seeing how pretty the small cat was. It had long white hair and pure blue eyes, that reminded Arthur of Francis.

"I could give you to him as a gift...I bet he would love you." Arthur smiled dring the cat off. "Lets give you a name...how about...Amour? Love?" He sighed. "I already have a cat...so...I think he would be happy to have you...but you cant tell who sent you to hi-." Arthur fell over in a drunken sleep leaving Amour to stare at him curously.

_**Francis POV**_

Francis had slept in after the night befores work, making him wake up at around one in the afternoon. He mumbled under his breath as he headed out to get his mail. He stopped seeing a box on his stairs with holes in it. Bending down Francis gently picked it up and took it inside. Opening it a white kitten hopped out and looked up at him meowing. Francis stared in shock. Who would give him a cat? Surely not one of his clients. Francis looked in the box finding a note.

_Dear Francis,_

_This is for you. His name is Amour. Please take care of him._

Francis looked at the back of the paper for a signature but found none. He sat down and stared at the cat who stared back with the same colored eyes as his, making Francis smiled. "Well Amour, it seems someone thought I could take care of you...Im not sure if thats true or not but, I wouldnt mind having someone here after I get back from work. What do you say?" He asked putting his hand out for the cat to sniff at.

The cat purred and rubbed against his hand, making Francis smile. "Good." He whispered and got up to get some milk for the cat and get ready for the day.

**A/N: Im sorry this is short...Ive got no insperation right now for this story...so it might be a while before I update it again...sorry**


	8. Note

**Hey guys! So Ive been debating whether or not to do this...and I have decided to revise these chapters. So expect a revised chapter every week then new ones later on! I am so sorry, I couldn't think how to go about this, so I decided to revise it towards where I origianlly wanted it to go! So please stick around!**

**-Ghost**


End file.
